The present disclosure relates to a gaming machine and method. The present disclosure has been developed primarily for use as an electronic gaming machine and will be described hereinafter by reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the present disclosure may also be implemented for any type of gaming machine, including a mechanical or electro-mechanical gaming machine.
The following discussion of the prior art is intended to present the present disclosure in an appropriate technical context and allow its advantages to be properly appreciated. Unless clearly indicated to the contrary, however, reference to any prior art in this specification should not be construed as an express or implied admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional gaming machines typically involve awarding prizes to a player according to predetermined combinations of game symbols that appear on an array of game squares displayed on a screen, typically organised into three rows and five columns (a 5×3 array). Other arrays, such as a 3×3 or 4×3, may be used. Each gaming machine randomly selects the game symbols that appear on the array, each column of the array being a “reel”.
One type of gaming machine comprises a mechanical or electro-mechanical device, where a motor rotates a plurality of annular rings or drums that form reels. Each reel has a reel strip that displays game symbols in preset game symbol positions. A frame covers the rings to provide a window through which only a subset of game symbol positions (and hence game symbols) were visible to the player. Thus, for a game using a 5×3 array, the window would only permit three rows of five rings to be visible to create the game array. An internal electronic controller within the gaming machine controls operation of the motor and hence rotation of the reels. Thus, by controlling when each reel starts and stops in its respective rotation, the electronic controller controls the display of the game symbols in the window. Sensors linked to the reels indicate which game symbols are displayed in the window and communicate with the electronic controller so that the electronic controller is able to award prizes based on winning combinations of game symbols displayed on the reels in the window. The electronic controller typically comprises one or more electric circuits for controlling various functions of the gaming machine, such as the above mentioned control of the motor, communicating with the sensors, verifying that the correct amount of a bet has been made via one or more value receiving mechanisms to enable operation of the motors, controlling any visual and/or audio effects associated with operation of the gaming machine and controlling operation of various alarms to alert any tampering with the gaming machine.
Another type of gaming machine, known as an electronic gaming machine or EGM, replaces the mechanical reels and motor with a video display screen on which video images of the reels are displayed. The EGM has an internal electronic game controller, typically a computer, that controls the display of images on the video display screen so that the reels are visibly spun on the screen to simulate a physical reel of a traditional gaming machine. EGMs tend to be more versatile in providing game information, varying the probabilities for a player to win a prize and varying the type of game that is played. Generally, EGMs are used to play slot-type games. However, EGMs may also be employed in card-based games (like poker), bingo-type games (like bingo and keno).
Bonus or “feature” games may also be provided by a gaming machine in addition to a base or main game. Typically feature games use the same set of reels as the main game and are limited to a set of free games operated under a single set of rules. This means that the feature game is restricted by the same set of rules, and so there is no variation in the play of the feature game. Also, gaming machines can offer one or more bonus prizes to the player during play of the game. The most common type of bonus prize that is awarded by the gaming machine is a jackpot prize, the main example of which is a progressive jackpot prize.
This standard structure to game play and bonus prizes limits the operation of the gaming machine, irrespective of whether it is a mechanical, electro-mechanical or electronic gaming machine. Consequently, it is difficult to retain player interest because there is no apparent incentive for the player to continue playing the gaming machine once the player becomes familiar with the feature game, the main game and any bonus prizes.
It is an object of the present disclosure to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.